


Intoxicating

by prompto



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a little alcohol for them to get to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was on my mind at work today (it's not super long but yeah it's somethin'). I've realized I get a hard on for Sousuke doing anything with Rin's hair at all...aaand Rin might be a masochist in my books.

The hand in his hair gripped  ** _hard._**

It was the only thing keeping him in check that this was actually happening.

Sousuke's warmth was felt even through the layers of clothes between them. Rin's back was against the wall, and he being dominated by his best friend and not complaining about it in the least.

Figures it would only take a few drinks in them to finally tear away past the tension that had been lingering between them for years now.

Sousuke's tongue ran at his lips, the kisses open and wet, hardly decent by any means as Rin moaned far too loudly and dragged the other's hips against his own. It was more than an invitation at this point, every touch between them coming across as a demand for more.

The hand in his hair kept tugging his hair, each tug strangely making him feel more aroused than he already was. One particularly harsh tug had him moaning, the sensation going straight to his cock that almost twitched at the pain because for some reason it had him harder than he ever had been before.

Maybe it was just the fact that it was  _Sousuke's_  hands on him, running all over him, ensuring that he was claimed by him and no one else.

A low chuckle emitted from Sousuke as he traced his fingers down closer to the back of Rin's neck, moving his lips along to the dip near his shoulder. He practically tugged the shirt away with his teeth, instantly biting down on slightly tanned skin afterward.

It was the growl that Sousuke emitted and that mixture of pain shooting through his shoulder that had Rin almost bucking his hips against the other at this point.

"F- _Fuck._.don't tease...Sousuke..you dick.."

The obscenity that came from Rin made Sousuke smirk further as he licked and sucked at his shoulder, then moved up to the curve along his neck to his shoulderbone. He continued to leave marks in the wake of where his lips laid claim to more of Rin's body.

"How rude..." Sousuke managed to finally deliver a delayed reply, teal eyes meeting red ones with a gaze that seemed normal enough but Rin knew otherwise.

"If it's that bad..maybe you should punish me for it..?"

"I planned on it." The taller of the two ran his free hand down to grope Rin's ass, effectively pinning him more against the wall while grinding their hips together so hard that Rin thought he might finish then and there if he kept it up. "I'm pretty sure I've got years of punishment I need to follow through on."

Those words were whispered against Rin's jawline, teal eyes shimmering in amusement and a dangerous look that he'd never seen Sousuke have before.

**_He loved it._ **

_~ fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person I know. I want to do full-blown sourin fucking, but I am just not ready for it yet. I need a really good plot for it cause I want it to be so amazing that it will have anyone who reads it super hot and bothered.


End file.
